De l'autre côté du miroir
by TatooLight
Summary: Un matin où il n'a rien d'autre à faire, Harry se pert dans les couloirs pour découvrir un étrange miroir. Est ce celui du Rised? Ou... Pire encore?


Rating: Heu… Bah je met un peu au hasard en fait. Lol

Disclamer: Poudlard et ses habitants ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos.

Voilà un petit one-shot écrit pour un concours sur un forum qui n'a finalement jamais eu lieu. Je me suis dit que c'était bête de le laisser dans l'ombre. Bonne lecture.

C'était un triste matin d'avril. En se levant Harry avait eu du mal à croire que c'était le premier jour des vacances, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le parc de Poudard. Tandis qu'à présent il manquait de s'endormir dans son bol de céréales, il persistait à se demander pourquoi son horloge bio le réveillait à 6H00 du matin un jour de repos. Comme de bien évidemment c'était une de ces grandes questions mystérieuses et sans réponse.

Il y avait très peu d'élève dans la grande salle à cette heure si matinal de la journée. Tous avaient la même tête ahurit que lui, de ceux qui ont oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas à travailler aujourd'hui. Harry en aurait bien profité pour faire un tour de balai peinard, mais le temps ne si prêtait pas.

Ainsi, après s'être copieusement restauré, il se mit à déambuler comme une âme en peine dans le couloir désert et sombre du château. Il errait sans bute. N'osant retourné dans son dortoir, n'osant s'aventurer dans les classes, ne sachant que faire.

Il aurait été Hermione, il serait aller s'avancer sur ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Il aurait été Ron, au mépris de la bienséance et du respect d'autrui, il aurait réveillé toute la chambré afin de ne point s'ennuyer seul. Mais le destin en décida autrement. Il était Harry Potter, et il allait ou ses pats voulaient bien le porter. Il marchait automatiquement, sans réfléchir, avec une sorte de mécanisme dans la démarche. Il s'aventura de plus en plus profond dans les boyaux de l'école. Plus profond que les cachots, par des escaliers secrets que seul un esprit malsain aurait put trouver. Il n'avait plus la conscience de son être. Il n'avait même plus la conscience d'être. Il n'était plus…

Son corps se mouvait seul, dans un sombre dédale, aussi torturer que son esprit. Le labyrinthe l'entraînait. De plus en plus loin de Poudlard. Et de plus en plus loin de lui-même. Ces chemins tortueux semblaient vouloir l'amener jusqu'au cœur de la terre. En son centre brûlant. Les tunnels, les escaliers raides s'enchaînaient sans fin. Il n'en voyait jamais le bous.

Quand soudain. Une porte se dressa devant lui. Surgit de nul part, comme émergent des entrailles de la terre. Rien ne pourrait arrêter le voyage d'Harry Potter en cet instant. Sa main, comme obéissant à une volonté propre qu'elle aurait acquise, se leva vers la poignée de fer forgé. Mais avant même d'avoir put l'atteindre, la lourde porte, elle aussi par le fait d'une autorité supérieur, s'ouvrit toute seule.

Elle découvrit une pièce circulaire. Les murs étaient de pierre de taille et complètement dépourvu de tout ornement. De fenêtre point du tout. De meubles, point non plus. Seul. Au centre de la pièce, se dressait tout droit, majestueusement, un miroir. Un imposant miroir de pierre brut.

Il crut avoir retrouvé le miroir du Rised et sans approcha, dans l'espoir fou de revoir ses parents.

Il fut surpris de constater que la surface n'était pas dure. C'était très semblable au contenu d'une pensine. Argenté, pur et miroitant comme de l'eau. Il en fit le tour, quand il fut revenu à sa position initiale, une image c'était formée dans l'eau trouble. Il devinait une grande salle, aussi sombre que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait, et aux murs semblables. Il pouvait distinguer de grandes tables, quatre, et des bancs poussiéreux. En y regardant bien cela rappelait la grande salle. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Harry se retourna brusquement. Personne. La porte n'avait pas bouger.

Il perçu alors, un léger chuchotement qui provenait du reflet. Il distingua dans le liquide mystérieux deux silhouettes. Il tendit les doigts vers la surface lisse et mobile. Il l'effleura légèrement. Une sensation de froid se répandit dans son corps, il se sentit comme aspiré par un tourbillon de glace. Et dans une lumière incandescente, il pénétra dans le miroir et disparut totalement de la pièce qui resta vide. La luminosité faiblit, puis s'estompa complètement…

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin. Il était prostré sur le sol poussiéreux qu'il venait d'observer. Il était passé dans le miroir. Quand à savoir exactement sur quoi donnait celui-ci, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Les silhouettes entre aperçu de l'autre côté, se précisait dans ce monde. Elle se matérialisaient à ses oreilles. Les murmures étaient désormais des voix. La première était grave, légèrement rauque, comme un feulement de chat sauvage. Harry avait du mal à déterminer si c'était la voix d'un homme ou d'une femme. La deuxième indubitablement féminine était plus posé, plus effacée. Des bribes de leur conversation lui parvenait.

Merci. Vraiment. De m'entraîner. Faisait la deuxième voix.

De rien ! Fit la première avec un soupçon d'exaspération.

Les claquements de leur talons se rapprochait. Harry se déplaça légèrement. Il fut manifeste qu'au moins l'une des deux l'avait entendu, car il fut bientôt face à face avec une paire de Trotteur d'inspiration années quarante en veau ouvragé, dont les bouts arrondis rappelaient ceux portés par les petites filles.

Son regard remonta le long de chevilles ornées d'un collant semi-opaque noir, puis à mi-mollet glissa sur une lourde robe de lin vert, à moitié cachée par une cape cache cœur de velours émeraude, aux manches amples. Et tout en haut, il rencontra le visage d'une jeune fille, sur lequel tombait négligemment de longs cheveux bruns, noir en bataille. Sa mâchoire était volontaire et ses yeux verts blasés. Derrière elle, un peu en retrait, ce tenait une autre fille légèrement plus petite, portant le même uniforme mais dans des teintes sang et rubis, chaussée de Stilleto. Elle était très pâle, avait les yeux d'un bleu troublant et ses cheveux blonds étaient relevé en une queue de cheval élégante.

Heu… Bonjour. Fut tout ce que trouva Harry à dire. Ce n'est certes pas la chose la plus intelligente, mais il n'était pas connu pour son éloquence.

Qui t'ait toi ? Fis avec agressivité la brune.

Heu…

D'ou tu sort ?

Harry la contemplait avec ébahissement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une fille avec temps de prestance pouvait parler aussi vulgairement.

Je vient de Poudlard ! Répondit-il en se doutant que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'aurait la moindre idée d'ou cela se trouvait.

Tient donc ! Et comment ça ce fait qu'on tes jamais vu ?

Il se demanda si, elle avait mal compris.

Et bien parce que je vient de Poudlard.

Et ou tu crois être là ? Demanda moqueusement son interlocutrice.

Il fut frappé de stupeur. Il était à Poudlard. Il avait belle et bien vu la grande salle à travers le miroir. Non. Impossible. Il regarda par les fenêtres, une neige drue tombait en gros flocons dorés sur le parc déjà d'un blanc immaculé.

Il se redressa et constata que la brune était aussi grande que lui. C'est à dire une taille plutôt imposante pour une jeune fille.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! Je vient d'un Poudlard différent et j'ai voyagé à travers un miroir magique. Résuma-t-il.

Potter ?… Interrogea doucement la blonde.

Oui ! C'est bien moi qui aie survécu à Voldemort !

A qui ? Fit très étonner la blonde en écarquillant c'est immenses yeux.

Laisse Katline ! Il cherche à nous embrouillé. Fit l'autre avec autorité, puis en s'adressant à Harry. Bon toi ! Tu viens avec nous ! Tu va voir le professeur Jedusor !

Qui ? S'exclama Harry paniqué.

Allez fait pas d'histoire !

Elle lui prit fermement le bras et l'entraîna. Ils traversèrent des couloirs identiques à ceux de Poudlard à l'exception qu'ils étaient nu de tous tableaux. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ce Poudlard froid et gelé, sombre et sinistre. La brune continuait de le tirer et la blonde le suivait de quelque pas. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise dans cette fille. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu. C'était quelque chose dans ses traits. Ses cheveux aussi, un peu…

Il arrivèrent bientôt devant la statue. La statue de la sorcière borgne. Exactement la même. Harry avait le cerveau à l'envers. Il ne savait plus si c'était Poudlard qui avait changé ou s'il avait changé de Poudlard. La brune qui le tenait toujours d'une poigne de fer contempla la sorcière et lâcha un juron.

Je connais pas le mot de passe !

Elle se tourna rageuse vers la blonde, qui haussa timidement les épaules.

La grande donna un coup de pieds dans la statue qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Bon ! La salle des profs !

Et zou ! Elle fit demi-tour entraînant Harry et son amie.

Soudain une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva dans leurs dos :

- Jeunes filles que se passe-t-il ?

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. C'était impossible ! Pas ici ! Pas à Poudlard !

Les filles se retournèrent et par-là même lui aussi. Il fut stupéfait. De sa main libre il se frotta les yeux. Non ! il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui se tenait tout droit, Tom Jedusor. Et non Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait en commun que la voix, Harry était face à une version quadragénaire du garçon qui hantait Ginny en seconde année. It's a miracle !

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour dire ouf ! Il se retrouva dans le bureau directorial entouré de portrait de directeurs pas tous semblables à ceux du bureau de Dumbledore, en face de lui ce type, Jedusor qui prétendait être le directeur et pour garde du corps, la blonde à droite et la brune à gauche.

Et là il lui posa des questions un tas de questions qu'il n'entendait pas vraiment et auquel il répondait automatique.

Il est arrivé par un miroir.

Il vient de Poudlard.

Il à 16 ans.

Il s'appelle Harry Potter.

Oui il est le sauveur du monde magique.

Non il n'a pas encore sauvé le monde magique.

Non il n'a pas de petite amie.

Bien sur, il connaît Malfoy.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt des dernières questions, mais il semblait que ce type ne tolérerait pas les interrogations de sa part. Donc, il la boucla.

Jedusor après sa cascade de questions, reprît son souffle et déclara lentement.

Monsieur Potter. Vous semblez venir d'une dimension parallèle à la notre. Elles ont beaucoup de point commun vous l'avez probablement remarquez. Quelque chose me fait penser que nos deux mondes étaient les même avant… Il n'en formait qu'on seul, mais il y a eu une scission. Une scission qui à mon avis à eu lieu le jour de ma naissance –je me fonde sur ce que vous m'avez dit- dans votre monde, mon père m'a rejeter et à abandonner ma mère, dans le nôtre nous formons une famille unie. Ainsi je ne suis pas devenue… Comment avez vous dit déjà ?

Voldemort !

Voilà ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement vous allez rester avec nous, donc je vais vous confier à la personne qui vous comprendra le mieux. Votre alter ego. Dans ce monde Monsieur Potter. Le sauveur du monde magique… est une sauveuse. Et il lui désigna la grande brune derrière lui.

Je vous présente Sasha Potter.

Glurps ! Fit notre héros. Lui et cette fille, alter ego ? Incroyable. Totalement surréaliste.

Et Miss Kaitline Malfoy, l'altère ego de votre meilleur ami.

Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Ron Weasley ! S'exclame-t-il. Malfoy est le nom de mon ennemi juré !

Ah ! Encore une divergence ! Répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant… ou maléfique selon le point de vue.

Tout sa dépassait de loin le survivant. Mais au point ou il en était. Dans un monde parallèle, en compagnie de son égal féminin, il pouvait bien admettre que sa meilleure amie soit une Malfoy. Une Malfoy en robe rouge. Il fut soudain pris d'un doute. Sasha, elle, était en vert. En vert.

Jedusor les congédia et les deux filles prirent le chemin de leur petit déjeuner.

Hum… Sasha , est ce que par hasard tu serais à Serpentard ?

Bien sur !

Ah…

Ou es-tu toi ? Me demanda Malfoy girl d'une voie traînante mais douce.

A Griffondor, comme toi ! J'ai même du mal à comprendre que vous vous entendiez ! Une Griffondor et une Serpentard !

Pourquoi pas ? S'étonna la blonde.

Hum… Ca doit encore être un truc spécifique à mon monde.

Son alter ego resta silencieuse. Elle poussa bientôt une immense porte qui donnait sur une pièce qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient au deuxième étage. La salle était immense et sombre. Elle était éclairer par des torches accrocher aux murs. D'immenses fenêtres donnaient sur le parc enneigé. Il y avait là les quatre tables des maisons plus celle des professeurs.

Vous ne manger pas dans la grande salle ? Je veux dire, celle ou j'ai atterrit !

Cette salle est désaffectée depuis des siècles ! Lui répondit d'un ton cassant Sasha.

Kaitline rejoignit la table des rouges et Sasha entraîna Harry, vers la table la plus reculer de la porte un peu… Quéplan dans l'ombre sur les bords. Elle s'assit sur le bans et lui fit signe de se poser à côté d'elle. Il obtempéra.

Alors comme ça… Toi et moi on aurait beaucoup en commun ?

Apparemment !

Comment est ton Poudlard ?

A peu près pareil, a par que chez nous c'est le printemps !

Nous aussi !

Quoi ! Avec cette neige ?

Bah oui…

Bah oui… Cela semblait être la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Heu… Et en hiver y à des fleurs partout ?

Non ! De la neige. Tout pareil ! Même chose pour l'automne et l'été !

Ce n'est pas un peu monotone d'avoir tout le temps le même paysage ?

Non.

Harry était assez mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec cette drôle de fille. Et n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment cela pouvait être une déformation de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table professoral. Il fut extrêmement surpris de les voir tous à l'identique de son monde ! Tous… Non, il manquait Dumbledore bien sur ! Et Rogue ! Et… Il explosa de rire ! Il venait d'apercevoir un sosie parfait de McGonagall à l'exeption quelle était habillée hippie.

Il se retourna vivement vers sa voisine en étouffant son hystérie.

- Et Ron… Weasley je veux dire ! Dans votre monde, c'est une fille et c'est ta pire ennemie ?

Non. Weasley est Weasley. Rouquin à Griffondor et petit ami de Granger !

Il sorte ensemble ! Ce monde est génial ! Il faut que je voie ça !

Il se retourna brusquement en direction de la table des rouges. Il fut comme frappé par la foudre. Ron était normal, comme il l'avait toujours connu et Hermionne aussi d'ailler… A la différence que celle ci était enceinte d'au moins six mois.

Mais… Hermione est beaucoup trop sérieuse pour tomber enceinte … C'était voulu !

Oh je ne crois pas ! Répondit Sasha. Elle à quand même essayé de le tuer à l'aide d'un sort d'ecchymose.

QUOI ?

Hey oui petit Potter d'un notre monde. Dans la vie tout n'est pas toujours rose.

Mouaih…

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce monde ou certaines personnes était à l'identique d'elle-même et d'autre à l'opposé total autant mentalement que physiquement ! Son flot de pensée incohérente fut interrompu par un : Hu hum…

Ah ! Pas trop tôt ! S'exclama la brune.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau venu. NON ! Si. Impossible. Et pourtant… Harry avait devant lui Severus Rogue. Mais pas celui de tous les jours. Celui qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Un adolescent.

Il avait les bras charger de livre et n'avait pas l'air très sur de lui.

Je… Commença-t-il. Il loucha vers Harry.

C'est mon cousin ! Déclara calmement Sasha.

Ah…

Tant à mis du temps !

Je ne trouvais pas ton livre de sortilèges. Tu l'avais mit sous ton lit.

Pfffff ! Le service est déplorable !

Elle lui arracha les ouvrages des mains et les fourra dans son sac, Harry eu de la pitié pour le garçon à l'air penaud –qu'il avait bien du mal à voir comme son prof de potion-.

Allez ! A plus Harry ! J'ai cours !

Et elle s'élança d'un pas vif dans l'allée.

Quant à Severus il continua de le fixé… d'une manière indescriptible. On aurait put croire de la haine profonde. Harry ne compris pas vraiment. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais en y repensant bien : Rogue l'avait toujours détesté depuis la première année sans raison aucune et sans se justifier.

Severus ! Appela rageusement Potter, comme on siffle son chien.

Il la rejoignit.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent passé la porte, se fut comme si on avait donné le coup de feu du départ pour les Serpentards. La tablée se vida à une vitesse vertigineuse. Harry contempla avec hébétude les élèves en verts quitter en flot continu la salle. C'était comme une houle dont Sasha et Rogue aurait été l'écume. Enfin surtout Sasha. La figure de proue d'un gigantesque bateau. En moins de deux minutes il se retrouva seul à la table. Et bientôt les élèves des autres tables suivirent. L'heure à laquelle arrivait Potter c'était L'heure. Avant L'heure, ce n'était pas l'heure et après L'heure ce n'était plus l'heure. Il y avait quelque chose de risible dans cet étrange soulèvement d'élèves. Dans son Poudlard, les élèves allaient et venaient de manières totalement désordonnées rarement en groupe de plus d'une dizaine. Mais ici il semblait y avoir une sorte de hiérarchisation complexe. Entre les élèves. Et visiblement son alter ego était l'échelon culminant du système. Il y avait d'abord Sasha qui était manifestement la meneuse de sa maison. Puis les serpentards qui était les meneurs de l'école. De par cette logique, Harry put déduire que la jeune fille était belle et bien le leader incontesté de ce Poudlard. Alors que lui-même avait une popularité très relative dans son école.

Bientôt la salle du repas fut complètement vide. Seul dans l'immensité Harry se fit l'effet d'être un grain de poussière.

Quand soudain une petite voie l'interpella :

S'il vous plaît dessine-moi un mouton !

Quoi ?

Salut !

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un nain surgit de nul part. Qui prit place sur le banc d'en face. En fait de nain c'était un garçon de très petite taille. Il avait la peau pâle, des yeux bleu étincelant et de longs cheveux blonds.

Heu… Bonjour. Fit Harry un brin décontenancé.

Je suis Alb ! Tes nouveau ?

Alb ?

C'est moi ! Tes nouveau ?

Heu… Oui excuse-moi ! Enfin non ! Je ne suis pas nouveau ! Enfin un peu si ! Heu…

L'enfant le regardait intensément sans la moindre gène.

Heu… Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! Je suis le cousin de Sasha ! Je suis en visite à Poudlard !

Tu va intégrer notre école ?

Peut être…

Tu reste longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas encore trop…

Tu à de la chance d'être le cousin de Miss Potter.

Harry se fichait un peu des exploits de son homonyme, voulant en savoir plus sur son compagnon.

Tu m'a dit que tu t'appelais Alb ? C'est ça ?

J'ai dit que j'était Alb ! Sinon je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Alb ! Donc : je suis Alb !

La mâchoire d'Harry s'écrasa sur la table dans un son retentissant.

Il avait bel et bien devant les yeux la version miniature de son directeur. Il se fit la remarque que cela détruisait l'hypothèse de Jedusor. Si scission il y avait eu entre leurs deux mondes, elle avait eu lieu avant sa naissance, Dumbledore étant plus vieux que lui. Sinon il ne serait pas un gamin. Là, devant lui.

Il était très perplexe. Etait-ce bien le même Albus Dumbledore ?

Quel est ton nom entier ?

Pourquoi ? Quel drôle de question !

Je fais collection de prénom ! Je veux voir si tu en à que je n'ai pas encore !

- Tient ! C'est drôlement original ! Mon nom complet est : Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore

Et ton bonbon préféré ?

Les bonbons aux citrons !

Cette fois plus de doute. Ce gamin était bel et bien Dumbledore.

Mais… Tu à quel âge ?

Onze ans ! Je suis entrée à Griffondor juste cette année !

Ah c'est bien…

Et toi tu es à quelle école ?

Oups pensa Harry ! Question piège. Il pouvait supposer que si Poudlard existait Beaubatons et Durmstrang existait aussi. Mais il n'avait aucune preuves tangibles qui pourrait l'en assurer. Il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter.

Pouf, pouf ca sera toi le pape ! Enuméra-t-il mentalement.

Durmstrang !

Ah c'est une bonne école y paraît ! Très porté sur le charme et la magie blanche.

Heu… Oui, oui ! C'est ça ! Donc tu m'as dit que tu avais onze ans ?

Bah oui !

Harry jaugea le garçon. Il lui aurait donné 6 ans à tout péter. Dumbledore était miniature. Un joyeux petit bonhomme rond. Un peu comme un culbuto, avec les yeux de Ken (l'ex de barbie ! Oui parce que maintenant elle en à un nouveau ! Un surfer brun du nom de Blane ! Si, si Brun ! Vous avez bien lu ! Vous ne rêvez pas !)

Allez vient, je vais te faire visiter !

Il attrapa Harry par le poignet et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs. Tous les endroits que le mouflet lui montra Harry les connaissait déjà. C'était plus ou moins les mêmes que ceux de son monde, parfois la fonction de la salle changeait. Mais dans l'ensemble c'était la même chose. A part que tout ce Poudlard était hanté par une présence sombre et oppressante.

Ils eurent bientôt finit la visite guidée. Ils regagnèrent donc la salle à manger ou il entamèrent une partie d'échec. Le petit Albus était entrain de l'écraser à plates coutures quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna. La salle s'emplit rapidement d'élèves.

Sasha poussa le mouflet et s'assit en face de lui.

Du balai morveux !

Il fit la lip puis dégarpit en direction de sa table. Elle était flanquée de Malfoy et Rogue. Ils s'assirent de par et d'autre d'elle. Les plats se remplirent. Harry observait attentivement Kaitline. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà entendu prononcé quelque chose il aurait juré qu'elle était muette. Elle regardait dans le vague, semblant sur un nuage loin de tous nos problèmes terrestres. (en gros elle est complètement stones)

Sasha qui s'était instalé derrière la gazette du sorcier, sortie une cigarette et la suspendit dans les airs. Aussitôt Rogue s'empêtra dans sa robe de sorcier et en extirpa un briquet. Un briquet en argent massif finement sculpté. Il alluma la cigarette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et à l'air qu'avait la fille, on aurait vraiment pu croire que sa vie en dépendait effectivement.

Harry contempla le briquet, la cigarette et Rogue avec stupéfaction. Non seulement son lui féminin fumait mais en plus elle avait besoin de Rogue pour allumer sa clope ! Elle n'était pas impotente tout de même ! Il se souvint de la scène du matin. Et la chose s'imposa à son esprit comme une évidence : dans ce monde Rogue est son larbin ! Un large sourire illumina malsainnement les traits d'Harry (genre le Grinch)

Il dut rester au moins une minute comme ça car quand il reprît ses esprits son futur prof de potion qui ne le serait jamais vraiment le regardait avec insistance (une minute c'est long ! Un centime c'est rien ! lol)

Tu étais à quelle école ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement. (entre nous il avait raison d'être suspicieux.)

A Beaubatons ! Dis-je.

Et tu es le cousin de Sasha ? Fit-il avec l'air encore plus méfiant.

Heu…

Et c'est là qu'il y eu un déclic dans son cerveaux. Il avait fait la plus énorme conneries de sa vie. Il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il était à Durmstrang. Son heure avait sonné. Il suffirait que ces deux là se parle et s'en serait finit de lui. Il serait baigné dans du goudron enroulé dans des plumes et lynché. Pendu au et cours ! Ou pire ! Ecraser par une volvo !

Oh ! Tu réponds ! Tu es vraiment son cousin ? Il avait l'air à présent d'être au bord de l'étrangler.

Comme mourir par strangulation n'était pas sa priorité numéro un, il répondit de manière fort peu convainquante et avec nervosité :

Mais… Oui bien sur…

Il eut la nette impression que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Il était sur désormais que son heure était venue. Il allait mourir. Et probablement qu'on ne lui ferait pas l'honneur d'une volvo. Non ! On allait l'écraser avec une Twigo ! Les voitures ou dés qu'on est plus de deux sa n'avance plus. La pire des humiliations. Se faire écrabouiller par la seule voiture ou quand on est assis derrière on à les pieds devant et le cul dans le coffre.

…Quel est ton vrai nom ? Qui t'envoie ? Depuis quand tu la fréquente ?

Visiblement les questions du jeune homme s'enchaînaient depuis un moment, mais Harry perdu dans ses visions d'apocalypse n'y comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son vis à vis était sérieusement en rogne et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour.

Soudain le feulement de Sasha s'éleva de derrière le journal.

Silence !

Et avec une extrême lenteur elle abattit sa cigarette sur la main de Rogue et l'écrasa consciencieusement. Harry était bouche bée. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Severus fit une grimace mais endura sans l'ouvrir. Harry put constater aux marques rouges plus ou moins récentes, que se n'était pas la première fois. Il était atterré ! Comment son lui –même très éloigné et d'un autre monde- pouvait avoir un tel comportement ?

Mais… Mais… Il essayait de rassembler ses mots mais il fut coupé.

Et maintenant fou moi l'camp ! J'en est marre de t'avoir sur le dos ! Sasha s'adressait à Rogue. Il la contempla un moment avec incompréhension puis se tourna vers Harry. A nouveau il lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

Tes sourd ! Bouge !

Elle roula son journal et l'abattit sur la nuque du garçon. Il se leva mollement et quitta la table.

Quelle casse pieds ! Soupira la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire.

Il faut toujours que je m'énerve pour obtenir ce que je veux !

Mais tes complètement folle ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Personne ne l'oblige à endurer ! C'est lui qui à choisit sa position !

Mais enfin personne ne choisit d'être ainsi traité ! Tu le mutile ! Tu te rends compte au moins ?

Dit donc Potty de l'autre monde ! Faut pas me prendre pour une imbécile ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais et je n'en aie absolument pas honte ! Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a allumé la cigarette alors qu'il sait très bien à quoi elles me servent en général !

Elle se leva majestueusement et partie. Droite et digne. Froide.

Harry se tourna vers Kaitline, plein d'interrogation dans le regards. Celle ci haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. N'y aurait-il donc personne pour lui expliquer ? Il balayât la salle des yeux.

Salut !

Oh ! Alb ! C'est toi !

Elle est bizarre hein ?

Heu… Oui assez ! Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

Bah oui ! C'est tout simple… Elle est sadochiste !

QqqqqquOI ? Elle QUOI ? JE suis QUOI ?

« Tu » ?

Heu… Ma cousine est sado ! Mais… Tes sur ?

Absolument ! C'est Rogue son martyre ! Il s'en vante !

Hein ? Il se vante d'être brûler par des cigarettes ?

Pas que ça ! Il a aussi tout plein de cicatrice sur le corps ! Des griffures et des morsures et puis tout un tas de trucs comme ça ! Le petit avait l'air plein d'admiration. Harry quant à lui était emplit d'horreur.

Il dit que c'est sa manière à elle de montrer son affection ! Reprit Albus.

Quoi… Fit Harry en sortant de sa bulle de perplexité.

Son affection ? Son INfection tu veux dire ! Cette fille est une vraie plaie ! Une vipère ! Un poison !

Oui… je crois qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça ! Belle et dangereuse ! Rogue à de la chance !

Mais ca va bien dans la tête ? Cette fille est une tortionnaire !

Mais juste avec lui ! Il a l'exclusivité ! Tu te rends compte une passion pareille ?

La passion des hématomes oui… Bon je vais aller la voir ! J'ai besoin d'explications. Tu sais ou je pourrais la trouver ?

Non.

Et il partie trotin, trottant. En sautillant comme un écervelé.

Harry prit la porte et descendit les escaliers… Il fit le tour de la maison s'essuyât les pieds sur le paillasson et ferma la porte à clef (référence à l'enfance ! Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent ! lol)

Il arrivait devant les portes de la grande salle quand…

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le martyre de sa prétendue cousine.

Faut qu'on parle !

Celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna dans la pièce obscure de son arrivée.

Bon alors ? Fit il en se campant devant lui.

Alors quoi ? Demanda Harry avec l'air d'un parfait abruti.

Te fou pas de moi tu pourrais le regretter ! Je vais faire simple ! Ou tu me dis qui tu es vraiment et quel rapport tu as avec ma copine ! Ou je t'explose !

Ta copine ? Fis Harry complètement paumé qui au plus profond de lui se demandait : « Mais qu'est c'que j'fou là ? »

SASHA ! Tes louche comme mec ! Mais je peux t'assurer que je vais pas te laisser faire ! Tu vois ça ?

Il sortit le briquet que lui avait vu le brin tout à l'heure.

C'est celui de Sasha et je peux te jurer que tu va le sentir passer !

Mon dieu c'est atroce ! Harry paniquait totalement. Il allait mourir. Brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer de la jalousie. C'était absurde que faisait son alter ego en couple avec Rogue…

Il était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Quand soudain il trébucha sur une marche dans son dos et tomba la tête la première dans un grand miroir liquide.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Son hurlement rebondit sur les murs nue de la salle circulaire. Il était revenu dans son monde… Il se précipita sur le miroir. Celui-ci était maintenant d'une composition solide. Comme n'importe quel miroir. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

Il contemplait le miroir. Le tâtait. Cherchant un mode de démarrage. Son regard se posa sur une inscription au-dessus de la psyché qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois :

« Voyageur que son esprit a égaré, vient découvrir ce que ton âme ta réservée. »

Milles question se bousculèrent dans la tête de notre héros. Lui. Son âme était une fille. Une fille sadochiste ayant Rogue pour petit ami et tête de turc ! Le monde des âmes…. Un miroir qui vous montrait votre âme… Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore était un gamin sur glucosé ! Le véritable Albus Dumbledore avait une âme d'enfant. Et McGonnagall étant une militante de la paix avec une excentricité refoulée. Et Voldemort… était quelqu'un de bien… Et Hermione pas si sérieuse que ça ! Et Malfoy efféminé et effacé ! Et Rogue… Amoureux fou et soumit… Amoureux de lui. Et Lui… il était… Nan ! Quand même pas ! Amoureux de… Il refusait d'y penser ! Mais ce qui le gênait le plus c'était que son âme était complètement pourrit. Il était pourrit jusqu'à la moelle.

Il posa ses yeux sur le miroir. Il sursauta. L'objet était redevenu liquide. La porte c'était à nouveau ouverte sur le monde des âmes. Et il pouvait voir Sasha entrée et embrasser…

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Il surgit hors de ses couvertures comme un diable sortant de sa boite. Couvert de sueur, haletant.

Un rêve ! C'était un rêve ! Rien qu'un cauchemar ! Ouf…

Son cœur palpitait. Heureusement un cauchemar. Un pur fruit de son imagination. Il n'était absolument pas un gay sadochiste refoulé. Il avança sa main sur la table de nuit pour boire et verre d'eau. Il sentit quelque chose de froid. De métallique. Il mit ses lunettes et accorda plus d'attention à l'ONVNI (Objet non volant non identifié). C'était… Un briquet. LE briquet…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FIN.

**· Le trotteur** ne désigne pas un modèle en particulier, même si beaucoup l'associent à une chaussure féminine à lacets plutôt sport, généralement à talon bottier C'est le terme générique recouvrant tout ce qui est particulièrement adapté à la marche en ville.  
**Le stilleto** est un escarpin très chic et sexy à talon aiguille dont la particularité est d'avoir un talon très haut qui reste fin jusqu'à la semelle. On l'appelle également talon-crayon.

Alors? Alors? Petite review? Bon vous êtes pas obligé...


End file.
